


Teaser Scene for "Goddess of Secrets": Fen'Harel's Fear

by DeaInTheMachina



Series: The Goddess of Secrets [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Dragon 4ge Day, Dragon 4ge Day Prompt: Fear, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaInTheMachina/pseuds/DeaInTheMachina
Summary: Well, well. What have we here? It's the teaser scene I promised earlier today from another story I'm working on, currently titled "The Goddess of Secrets". Unlike "The Hunt", this work does not feature one of my Inquisitors. Rather, the story will focus on Solas and an original character of mine, and it will be set in a world state that is almost the complete opposite of what I would choose. But my character needs that world in order to truly shine. You'll see in time, I promise. This little snippet takes place later in the work, somewhere around the early-middle, but since it's in keeping with the Dragon 4ge Day prompt of fear, I thought it was appropriate to share. Are you intrigued? Do you wish to know more? Do you now feel that I am evil-aligned? (I prefer being chaotic-neutral, but if it helps you feel better, you can think of me as evil.) Being that it's a work-in-progress, and I haven't actually gotten to this point in the story, please keep in mind that it may receive some edits in the final version. But I do hope you enjoy. Happy Dragon 4ge Day!~Dea





	Teaser Scene for "Goddess of Secrets": Fen'Harel's Fear

            _They shift around him, nothing more than shadows in a world that never should have been. One moves towards him, bright like fire on a chill autumn night, and slowly she comes into focus. The fire is her hair, her golden eyes bright with a wicked sense of humor, her mouth set in a sly smile that always means she’s up to something. She places a hand on his cheek and warmth floods through him. “Night,” he whispers softly, reveling in her touch. Suddenly, the shadow world is real and vibrant all around him. Her presence anchors him in the present, and for a moment he glimpses the beauty of her world. He pulls away from it. “I cannot stay there, vhenan. If I allow it to be real, then I have failed my people, and I must save them.” She tilts her head and looks sadly at him as her hand falls away. “Wait. Don’t go! Come with me!” She fades back into a bright light among shadows in a world he cannot accept. He reaches for her desperately, but she disappears, leaving him alone in his dead world. The forlorn wolf howls her name to the sky._

            Solas jolted awake, sitting straight up and gasping for air as the dream left him panicked. He looked down to confirm Night still lay next to him, and he was glad he hadn’t breath to call out on waking. He could just barely distinguish her outline and the steady beat of her heart in the dark room, but she was there. Quietly, he got out of bed to poor water in a dish on the dresser and wipe the sweat from his face. The dream was so real. Her world was real, too, more real than he wanted to admit. He was starting to lose focus. Solas sighed and laid down next his fiery goddess. “Emm’asha,” he whispered, pulling her closer so he could take in the comfort of her warmth.

            “That must have been quite the dream to upset you so, vhenan.” Night felt him jump out of his skin and tried not to laugh.


End file.
